tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tuckerverse
The Tuckerverse is a parallel universe to our own, similar in many ways but with several key differences. World History One major difference between the Tuckerverse and our own Earth is the existence of magic. While historically magic had had very little recorded use, resulting in nearly the entire world believing it to be myth, there are a few historic incidents that are believed to have been something more conventional when in fact magic was the cause. The other big difference is that historic events are different. The UK did not stop being in control of Hong Kong until 2000 rather than 1997. The terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, was also not executed successfully. A combination of factors, including the presence of armed Sky Marshalls on the fated flights and some involved being unable to successfully board their flights, prevented the crashes. Thus while in the Tuckerverse the World Trade Center is still standing it will not be referenced out of respect for the real-world incident. The attack failing to occur changed the Tuckerverse's political climate to our own, leaving their alert level lower than that of our own world and having an impact on future elections, explaining why none of the major political leaders, like Alejandro Guzman and Arthur Gladstone, are the same as in the real world. Some cities and even nations exist where in the real world they don't. Sturmhaven is a city-state along the German coast, similar to Monaco in France. Cadejo is an island city that is a part of Mexican coast, and Stillsville is a small town in Utah in the United States. Hamunaptra is a formerly lost city in Egypt that is the home to the Temple of Keys and the Lost Pyramids of Nitocris. Corporations * Hilton hotel chain doesn't exist, but the Stilton Corporation chain does. * CyTek created the CyPad, the Tuckerverse's version of an iPad, in 2005 as opposed to 2010, making them a big rival to Apple. * The Virgin Group doesn't exist, there instead being Stone Enterprises. * Noi Industries is a chief competitor to Taser International, exploring non-shock related non-lethal weaponry. * Global News Agency runs some of the most popular 24-hour cable news networks in the world, holding top positions in the United States, several European countries, Japan and India. * P! News exists rather than E!, the P standing for 'People.' * Main Street is a dominant monthly pop-culture magazine. * Super Senter exists rather than Wal-Mart. * Ideal Solutions exists as a private medical company that can assist the wealthy when it comes to genetics. * Droid Box is the premiere North American robotics company. * Growers Ventures is a top cell phone company, having invented the GV Blueberry instead of the real world Blackberry. Education * Malibu has two state colleges, Malibu State College and Decker State College, who are on either end of the city and are sports rivals. * Philadelphia has Trinity College Pennsylvania. * Vancouver has British Columbia University. Magic Magic exists through both spells and alchemy, the latter essentially being extremely complex chemistry which creates special potions. Spells meanwhile typically require a great deal of preparation, including physical reagents and special words. It is for this reason that Magic Items exist, as they have spells stored within them that can be activated much faster. Spells to create magic items are incredibly complex, requiring days if not weeks to complete with very little room for error. Magic items include: * Wand of Kronos, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Stillsville Camera, currently held by the Vaughn Twins, is capable of freezing whatever it photographs. * Ring of the Haetae, currently held by Chloe Noi, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Tempus Clock, currently held by Maggie Yen, is capable of freezing time. * Royal Momju Necklace, currently held by Susie Kim, is capable of controlling people connected to it by its rings. * Tempus Watch, currently buried with Eric Stone, is capable of freezing time. * Durga Hourglass, currently held by Michelle Gim, is capable of freezing time. * Peace Keeper, currently held by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, is capable of negating magic. * Book of Tempus, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of magic including the creation of magic items. Media * Instead of Britney Spears there is Lindsay Yari. * Paragons existed rather than Heroes, starring Hayden Carriere. * Night Angel existed rather than Dark Angel, its star Jessica Alfa also having a famous coffee shop, Bean There, milking the fact that she originally worked there. * My Name is Ed existed rather than My Name is Earl, starring Jordan Tressly. * Kayley Wu is considered a much bigger star than her real-life counterpart Kelly Hu. * RoboForce existed rather than Transformers, the live-action movie directed by Nigel May and starring Megan Wolff. * Karen Wilkins is very popular in the United States, more so than her counterpart Katherine Jenkins. * Savior is a popular superhero comedy on NBC, starring April Moon. Politics * The current US President is Adam Bishop, the 45th one who is an Independent and has held office since January of 2009. * The current UK Prime Minister is Arthur Gladstone, who represents the Labour party and has held office since May of 2005. * The current President of Mexico is Alejandro Guzman, who represents the Partido Acción Nacional and has held office since July of 2006. * The current President of the People's Republic of China is Jinkun Song, who represents the Communist Party of China and has held office since March of 2003. * The current Prime Minister of Canada is Sage Pearson, who represents the National Democratic Party and has held office since October of 2008. * The current Prime Minister of Australia is Blythe Harris, who represents the Liberal party and has held office since December of 2007. * The current Queen of Sturmhaven is Severina Rheingen II, who has held the title since June of 2003. * Tatiana Dachev and Roza Dachev are princesses of Bulgaria, their father of the royal bloodline and the country's current Prime Minister since 2004. * Astrid Somers is a princess of Belgium. * Cyrus Vanholt served as the Junior Senator of California until late 2008, roughly halfway into his second term. Technology * The invention of the CyPad in 2005 has made tablet computer technology more advanced in terms of, amongst other things, data storage. * Type-7 is a potentially revolutionary type of sedative and its eventual sale on the public market could have massive ramifications. * The existence of the Temporal Gene has led to some unusual gene manipulator devices, such as the Time-Stopper and Uranus Generator. * Lon-lethal weaponry developped by Noi Industries is slowly being adapted by law enforcement all over the world. * Rather than Twitter there's Chirper, which was launched in 2004 and caught fully by 2008. * CyTek has SARA and, by extension, advanced hologram technology. * Ideal Solutions possesses advanced genetic engineering technology. * Transmoxide is a potent chemical compound that effectively puts those exposed to it in a trance-like state. * The invention of the GV Blueberry in 1998 marked the beginning of smart phone technology. Category:Special Pages